ZOOM Universe Explorers Colour Pencil Saga
by Gracekim1
Summary: This is about a group of Teens who vist different cartoon and anime worlds to uncover the mystery of the unsual kidnappings happening to main charcters! My first original story!
1. Chapter 1

Universe Explorers Colour Pencil Saga – '_Saving other worlds is what we do!'_

Hi I'm Lavender and I'm a colouring pencil person. I know what you're thinking: _how could such a person exist_, right? Well, I'll safe that story for another day but first let me tell you a bit about me. I love to fly in Imagination land and think I have all the time in the world in my daydreams. I've got brown eyes and brown hair I always wear in a ponytail; since I'm called Lavender, I wear a purple woolly jumper, skinny jeans and leather boots made from fresh fragranced lavender.

When I'm not daydreaming in my own private world, I play with my friends Lemon, Strawberry, Raspberry, Lime, Orange and Blackberry; the other colour-pencil people on top of Rainbow hill where the legendary pot of gold at the end of a rainbow is kept safe for our leprechaun friend, Sean(Shaun). He's a nice Fella, wears green, is a small guy and has a ginger beard along with ginger hair and brown eyes just like in the myths and fairy tales only he never reveals himself to normal humans.

My home is called Rainbow Island with green fields, mountains and sand with a solid rainbow touching the island itself like a bridge every time it rains. One day, an odd flying machine humans call a 'plane' crash-landed on the island and I went out to explore it. I discovered a cute boy with brown gelled spikey hair and blue eyes who wore a dark leather jacket along with a white top and blue jeans with the American flag on them. I stepped back in fright.

His name was Callum. 'Ooh, where am I?' He groaned as he regained consciousness.

'You're on Rainbow Island' I replied in a small, nervous voice.

'I'm Callum, what's your name?' he asked.

'I've Lavender and I'm a purple colouring pencil person with the power of imagination' I said, with a soft smile. 'Well, I'm a Z.O.O.M. agent that was sent here to recruit a select few to help us save the whole universe' Callum said with a wink. 'What's…' I began but Callum cut me off.

'Z.O.O.M. stands for Zesty Organisation saves innocents and gOes to Other Modes(movies/cartoons/anime)' Callum explained. 'Nice' I said, randomly.

'Lavender? Are you in here?' my feline friend Patch, my black 'n' white cat with green-brown eyes called(In my imagination world, he talks and I can bring any object, animal, person or memory to life in the real world).

'I'm in here, Patch!' I called back. Then I turned to Callum. 'He's my feline friend, Patch. Tell me more about Z.O.O.M.' I pushed on as Patch ran back to the hill to get the other girls.

'Well, Z.O.O.M. has loads of agents a bit like '_SHEILD'_ only we don't go to comic worlds or have superheroes under our wing. That being said, a few of our comrades are from other worlds Like Danny Phantom, The warners, Kim Possible, Atomic Betty, Captain Planet, The Planeteers, The 6teen gang, Robin from Teen Titians and the Recess gang; any of your childhood heroes and heroines are linked to our group. Will you and your cat friend join?' Callum asked.

Before I could reply, Blackberry The only boy in the group wearing blackberries on his gothic-rock star-styled outfit barged in with Lime, Lemon, Strawberry, Orange and Raspberry (who were wearing exactly what fruit they're named after with matching hair and eyes) followed from behind.

'Who are you and what are you doing here?' Blackberry demanded while holding a metal crow bar.

'Lavender was about to say whether she should or shouldn't come with me back to HQ' Callum replied simply.

'I'll go but Patch and Strawberry can come with me' I said.

'Be careful' Lime and Lemon said in unison (they're related).

'Come back safely, Sis' Blackberry whispered.

'I will bro' I said with a secret smile as Callum used his high-tech digital watch to open a black-hole-like portal which we all went inside along with Patch.

Blackberry's not my actual brother but we're such close friends that we're like siblings.

Then we arrived at an elegant tall fairy tale-castle which was a sliver-purple colour with felids and tress running along each side of it. When we went inside, everything changed dramatically.

Inside, there was loads of technology everywhere; blue portals were activated near the huge windows with labels above them to show where it led to, one of them read: '_Galleria Mall'_ which I instantly recognised.

As we kept walking, I saw black dragon symbol on the floor with sunlight from outside hit in the symbol to make it move. 'That's the Xiaolin symbol' Callum explained. The he shown me the training area with punching bags, virtual helmets which let you train your fighting and dodging skills with holographic enemies and hitting targets with different weapons.

The briefing room had a glass table that was able to project the things bad people were doing for that particular mission, sound-proof glass sliding doors with the Z.O.O.M. cookie with a heart sweet in the middle emblem with a robin silhouette in front of the cookie and the heart sweet roughly where the bird's heart would be on it.

'Now we're going to get briefed, for now you're train as we go along' Callum stated as we went into the briefing room. 'Today's mission is to uncover the mystery of why the _Galleria Mall_ security guy hates teens and uncover who's targeting these people' a tall swan-like lady with brown eyes and short brown hair wearing a white, feathery suit called Agent Swan explained as she shown pictures of Jen, Nikki, Jude, Jonsey, Wyatt, Atomic Betty, Kim Possible as her college self and Danny Phantom on the screen next to CCTV footage of a strange real-life man with a indigo hoodie covering his face as he stuffed each character into his brown sack before dashing off in a hurry.

'We need to use to hyper-speed train to get to each world' Agent Swan added. Then she stared at me.

'Who are you?' she asked in an unfriendly tone.

'This is Lavender, Strawberry and her cat Patch. I've brought them here so they can help us on our important missions to find out who's behind all of these kidnappings' Callum explained, swiftly.

'Ok, they can join but give them ID cards and help the cat find his talent before he can join. You're dismissed' Agent Swan said.

'So this is the Hyperspace Train' Callum said as we went out of the briefing room and saw a huge sliver long train with sliver tracks that led into the portals. 'Go inside and wait for me. I need to discover Patch's talent so he can join us on this mission' Callum said as he led Patch towards the 'Hidden Talent' Basement room where they did harm-less tests to unlock people and animals' secret powers.

'Patch, Imagine you're a human and close your eyes' Callum instructed.

Patch tried to imagine himself as a human but nothing happened; there was no chance.

So Callum tried the speed test with the treadmill and turned the speed higher to see if Patch had super speed; Patch fell off the treadmill so that was a no.

Then Patch concentrated really hard on changing into a human that he began to feel a wave of tingly sensation; Callum watched in awe as the small young adult cat changed into a handsome human boy roughly 16 with brown eyes which turned to slits when he thought about cats, black hair, mixed race skin and wore a black 'n' white ninja suit.

'Welcome to the team, Ninja Patch' Callum said.

While Strawberry and I was still waiting on the train for Callum and Patch to return; the train began to move just as Callum and Patch arrived.

'Pull the red level the brake!' Calum shouted. I tried to pull the level but it didn't budge.

'It's stuck!' I yelled back while Callum and Patch ran as fast as they could with the train.

Then Strawberry pulled the level hard and the train came to swift halt just 5 centimetres away from the portal. 'Thanks, Strawberry' Callum said as he and Patch hopped inside the train.

'Where's Patch?' I asked.

'Right here' a deep, sleek voice said as I turned and saw Patch's eyes staring back at me.

'It **is** you!' I cried as I hugged him tightly.

'We're going to Galleria Mall' Callum ordered the train as it began to start moving again.

'Here are your ID cards' Callum added as he gave us all our very own cards with our pictures on it with the Z.O.O.M. symbol and the status: 'Z.O.O.M. Apprentice'.

'Thanks, Callum!' We chimed as we saw the inside or the portal that was completely blue like the evening sky or even space. 'We're be there in 2 hours; just remember don't tell anyone who's not part of the 6teen gang what we are or they'll ask loads of questions' Callum warned.

'Who do you think we are; Catlin the blabbermouth? Don't worry, no one will spill any info about Z.O.O.M.' I stated. Once we had arrived in the 6teen world, our outfit changed automatically to fit in with the crowd. I was wearing a purple top with a cute cat in the middle with purple skinny jeans and brown boots in the style of the cartoon.

Strawberry was wearing the same clothes as Jude only the top was black with pink paint splatters, the jeans had pink stripes and the shoes were pink too; Plus she was wearing a black hoodie as well.

As for Patch and Callum, they were similar clothes to Wyatt and Jonsey. Patch's clothes were like Jonsey's with a cat-twist (it had black and white patches) and his jeans had black n' white stripes but his shoes were a shiny gold colour. Lastly, Callum's clothes were like Wyatt's only his top was light blue and his jeans were grey.

'Ok, try to blend in and see if anyone saw anything' Callum whispered as we spilt up.

Strawberry and I found the Security guard guy. 'Hi there, sir. We were wondering if you saw a kidnapper with a brown sack around here?' I asked.

The security guard glared at me.

'We're journalists and we need to know the scoop' Strawberry added.

'Well, I did see those 6 teens walking past when a strange guy placed them in a sack and went through some kind of weird-looking hole and disappeared' The security guard said.

'Thanks, Sir. We have all the info we need, enjoy your day!' Strawberry said with a fake smile as we rushed off.

Then we bumped into Callum and Patch again.

'We just asked Star and Serena if they saw anything and they described a portal' Patch said.

'The Security guard said the same' I added.

'That means we have to search every world until we have a good idea of where this guy is' Strawberry stated.

Then Callum placed the picture of the kidnapper from the CCTV on to the picture search on Google.

The name '_Master Control'_ appeared on the screen with the words '_Cartoon and Anime hater'_ underneath in bold.

'That's our guy' Callum said. 'Let's go!' Patch said as we inside the hyper speed train which was invisible to the 6teen citizens and sped off though the portal once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Master Control' was in his dark HQ in a world called 'Cat Base' which was in between the cartoon and anime universes where most evil villains reside in.

He had the 6teen gang in a metal cage hanging from the ceiling as he sat in his dark animal skin chair with carved wolf heads for armrests and watched from the tiny cameras he'd placed in each world he'd been to that we were looking for him.

'Master Control's HQ as a building as an art museum so when normal people from other worlds walked through it, they were oblivious to that fact that it was actually a HQ.

The layout was clever because what the people saw was normal art displays but behind that was all his evil gadgets and blueprints for his plans. The 6teen gang were hidden behind a display cabinet.

'Master Control's normal outfit which was a dark Indigo jacket hoodie, a rock-star top with the words '_hate cartoons and anime' _in bold, black jeans and black leather boots to a smart, casual _indigo suit with a gold badge that had 'Museum Manger' in italic_ writing.

"We're going to lure those teens in to the greatest puzzle-like trap history has ever seen!" 'Master Control' declared to his shadow-hidden comrades.

'I suggest we pick a volunteer' One of the shadow comrades suggested.

'I'll do it' Tricia said with an evil grin.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed the start of my lastest project! I'm going to upload the original story too so you get to know more of the colouring pencil people!**

**If you have any suggestions for what world Z.O.O.M. should go to next then PM me ok?**

**Read and review or 'Master Control' will get you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Mysteries within clues!

Our next location was Moose Jaw Heights, Atomic Betty's world.

In order to blend in, our outfits automatically changed to clothes similar to Betty, Noah, Chaz and Regina's usual clothes. My clothes were like Betty's only with purple and yellow, Strawberry's outfit was like Regina's usual outfit only with pink and red colours, Patch was wearing Chaz's outfit with a cat-styled rock-star twist and Callum was wearing Noah's usual clothes with a red and indigo colour scheme.

Maximus was part of 'Master Control's shadow comrades and was planning get Betty back for turning him into jelly by turning people into cats as well as making everyone else's singing voices off-key expect himself with a special voice-changer electric guitar.

So we got out the Hyper-speed train and looked around.

The school looked the same but when we ran into Penelope, Regina, Paloma and Noah, they were all a lot taller as their 17 year old selves.

'Hi, Noah and Regina. Can we talk to you for a second?' I asked as Callum and Patch quickly dragged Penelope and Paloma away to interview them as well.

"Noah, are you now called 'Atomic Noah'" Strawberry asked.

'Yes, I was promoted when I was 15. Why?' Noah replied.

'Because we want to know if you saw a strange guy with a brown sack kidnap Betty' I stated.

'Well, I became a Galactic Guardian when I turned 13 and yesterday we were on a mission to stop Maximus when a hooded guy came with a sack appeared while we fought the Bloodmonks. When we turned around, Betty was gone' Regina said.

'Ok, thanks guys. Noah, come with us. We're going to help you win Betty over' I declared.

We met up with Calum and Patch near the school.

'Paloma saw the hooded guy but Penelope was glad Betty disappeared' Callum said.

'Paloma wants to help us find her but I told her to help us by keeping Noah's dad and Penelope from uncovering Z.O.O.M. when I talked to her in Private' Patch added.

'Come one, Noah! Today, you're gonna shine!' Strawberry said as we went to the Hyper-speed Train.

'Where's this train? I don't see it' Noah asked.

'You can't see it right now because you're a citizen but this ID card will help you see it' Callum said as the ID card secretly took a picture of Noah and showed it on itself.

'Cool!' Noah explained once the train became visible to him.

Unknown to us, Pursey secretly climbed aboard the train and Patch's cat instincts became sharp as Pursey came into the cabin as they both hissed at each other even though Patch was still human.

Then I saw something on Noah's back.

"It's a note. 'If you ever want to see your friends or precious favourite characters ever again; Go to Amity Park and you'll find the key. The key of three DVDs'" I read.

'Might I been of assistance?' X-5 asked.

'Ok, you can come too but tell anymore people about us ok?' Callum pleaded.

'Ok' X-5 replied.

'Silver Dragon, head to Amity Park' Callum commanded as the train began to move once more into the portal which had now changed to a ghostly-green colour to match the Ghost portal Danny Fenton's parents made.

'Is that the name of the train?' Sparky asked.

'You followed me?' X-5 asked in alarm.

'Great(!) More stowaways, now Sparky you must promise to never tell anyone else about us or Z.O.O.M. and to make sure you keep that promise we have a special Z.O.O.M. diary which has special quieting powers. So once you touch it and Promise not to tell, everytime you're close to spilling the beans, your mouth will be zipped shut, Understand?' Callum warned.

'Yes, sir' Sparky replied with widened, scared eyes.

'Good, well Sparky, X-5. I'm Lavender, this is my friend Strawberry and my feline friend, Patch who's the human boy hissing at Pursey. Pursey?!' I cried once I realised Pursey was on the train.

'That little monster! I'm allergic to cats, remember?' Sparky yelled.

'I remember for sure' I replied as Pursey kept hissing at Patch.

'Patch, what's he saying?' I asked.

'He's threatening me by saying this train is now his turf when I was here first' Patch stated.

'Boys, you have to stay calm. Pursey snuck inside and we heading to Amity Park so we can't turn back' Strawberry stated.

Noah's bracelet went of and Noah pressed a button on it to show Admiral Degill as a hologram.

'Atomic Noah, Maximus wants to turn everyone into cats and sing off-key. You've got to stop him! Where's Atomic Betty?' Degill asked.

'She's been Kidnapped but when I find her, we'll stop him' Noah said as Degill vanished.

'Good safe!' I cheered.

'We're Here!' Callum said as we arrived in Danny Phantom's world.

'Noah, Sparky, X-5 and Pursey; guard the train. We'll be back soon' Callum said, simply.

We walked past Casper High and bumped into Tucker, the youngest president that ever lived and Sam.

'Hi, have you guys seen Danny or a mysterious man with a brown sack around here?' I asked as Callum and Patch found Dani, Jazz and Ember to question.

'Yes but they disappeared into the ghost portal' Sam said.

'Thanks, Sam!' I said as I began to run towards Danny's house.

'What was that about?' Tucker asked.

'We're really big fans of yours, I'm Strawberry and the energetic girl who just ran to Danny's house is my friend Lavender' Strawberry explained as she dashed off to catch up with me.

'Not so fast, ghost fans' Vlad, who'd mysteriously been recused by Danny's dad who had-without realising it- returned an evil mastermind Halfa back to Earth while traveling to the moon in the Fenton-spaceship machine.

'I'll hold him off! Go!' Dani cried as she fought Vlad.

'Don't worry, girls! She's part of our team!' Callum yelled as he and Patch went back to the train and redirected it to move toward the ghost portal in the basement of Danny's house.

There was a note next to the portal which said: 'You've found the second clue, woo hoo (!)

Now for the bigger challenge, if you can find the key in the ghost portal, let Dani come along on the train, fight Jack in the Xiaolin Temple, recuse Ron from his college nightmare, help the Recess gang find TJ and Spinelli and Find the hidden 'Mountain cat art Museum' then you'll find the kidnapped characters you're looking for. But be warned, once you find the museum you'll have to complete the most difficult puzzle game show ever known to man.

Good luck(!)

Tricia from 6Teen'.

'Guys, we have to help Dani' I said.

'But we don't have ghost powers' Callum stated.

'But I've got the power of imagination!' I declared as I ran back outside where Vlad had just thrown Dani onto the floor to which she groaned in pain. 'Hey Vlad! Pick on someone your own size!' I yelled.

'With pleasure!' Vlad said as he blasted a green plasma ray at me. 'Grace! Run!' Dani yelled. But I imagined a purple shield around me which appeared over me just before the ray could hit me and bounced back at Vlad. "I'm one of the 'Master Control's allies and I will destroy you Z.O.O.M.!" Vlad yelled.

I imagined a clone of Danny Phantom along with the Fenton thermos to which Clone DP appeared behind Vlad and caught him inside the Fenton Thermos. 'Dani, want to come help us save Danny?' I asked. 'Sure!' Dani said as we rushed inside the train and Callum commanded the train to go inside the ghost portal.

Then we saw a golden key with a ghostly green skull on the handle.

'Grab it, Callum!' I yelled.

'I'll get it!' Dani said as she passed through the wall of the train, grabbed the key in a nick of time and zoomed back inside again.

" Sliver Dragon, next stop Xiaolin Temple!' Callum ordered as the train speed on and disappeared through the dimension portal again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"'Master Control', They're traveling towards your museum' Tricia said as she appeared beside the Ghost portal and kept it open, releasing all of the ghosts Danny had managed to catch from season 1-4. "Is the ghost chaos part of the plan ready?" 'Master Control' asked.

'Yes, Chronos Heinz. That part is already in action' Vlad replied.

"Good, all is going well. Tricia, follow those Z.O.O.M. agents to the Xiaolin world and recruit Jack Spicer and Chase young for the second part of my plan" 'Master Control' said as Tricia used her green teleportation watch that Master Control had given her and vanished.

"Keith Sneaky, Go to Third street school in the 'Recess' world and kidnap TJ and Spinelli disguised as me; and Shego, Go kidnap Kim Possible in her sleep disguised as me as well" 'Master Control' ordered as Tricia the mean girl who wears purple from '6Teen', Keith, a ginger haired teen with brown eyes, a blue and orange striped top, blue skinny jeans and gothic black boots and Shego from 'Kim Possible'(KP) turned on their camouflage watches and vanished into darkness.

'I have to let Z.O.O.M. know about their plan' Claire Angel, Dani's identical twin thought as she flew away.

**I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! If you have an evil villain OC who wants to join 'Master Control's shadow league or an OC who wants to join Z.O.O.M. then PM me ok? Also if you have any suggestions on what could happen next or where Z.O.O.M. should go next then PM me ok?**

**I'll update more on Wednesday! It's a day off for me because of a teacher strike thing!**

**Read and review or 'Master Control' will get you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- More clues that lead to turmoil!

Once we finally arrived at the Xiaolin Temple, our clothes changed to similar robes that looked like the Xiaolin monks' usual red robes. My robe was purple with pink, Strawberry's was pink with strawberries, Patch's one was black 'n' White with cat symbols and Callum's was green with orange stripes.

'Dani, you help Sparky, X-5 and Noah guard the train And Pursey; just so you know they're from another world' Callum ordered.

'Ok, Sir' Dani joked as she saluted and the train door closed with the others inside as the train turned invisible.

'I'll find Kimiko!' I exclaimed as I dashed inside the temple.

'Let's see if we can find any monks first' Strawberry sighed at the sight of my excessive energy.

'You won't find the monks here' a familiar voice said.

'Oh, No! You kidnaped them?!' Dojo, the green dragon with no legs exclaimed.

'I had help' the voice said as Jack Spicer came out of the shadows.

'I'm back baby! Jack Spicer, Boy genius is ready to conquer the universe!' Jack exclaimed.

'Hold your horses, Jack! We have to take care of Z.O.O.M. first!' The voice who turned out to be Tricia disguised as 'Master Control', talking in Wuya's voice.

'Oh right! Jack-bots attack!' Jack ordered.

'Energy shield!' Callum yelled as he struck a pole into the ground to make a blue electric felid dome protect us which short-circuited the robots in a flash.

'Life begins after school, that's when we bend all the rules! Time to hang with all my friends, we like to be together in a place where we belong! I'm 16, starting to find my way! Got a new job, gotta start at the mall today! Thank god, I'm my own for the first time! I'm 16, life is sweet! When you're growing up so fast gotta make the good times last! I'm 16! 16! Gotta make the good times last!' We sang which gave Jack Spicer a mountain-sized headache.

'Where have you taken the Xiaolin warriors?' Strawberry asked.

'They're no longer here in this world. Look for the world in between and you'll find what you need' Chase Young said, mysteriously.

'Go to 'Third street school', then Middleton, Huber (Dexter from 'Dexter's laboratory's world), Townsville(mentioned in Huber), Burbank and Peach Creek. Only then will you find the destination that you seek' Master Fung said as he faced Tricia, Jack and Chase.

'Go, allies of Xiaolin Monks. I'll hold them off while you find my students!' Master Fung urged.

'You better go, kids! You don't want to see what Master Fung's like when he's angry!' Dojo warned us.

So we dashed back to the 'Silver Dragon' and set sail for the 'Recess' world next.

We arrived outside Third street school where the recess gang was close to finishing 6th grade to go to high school (known as year 6 in the UK). Little did we know that Robo-Betty had snuck onto the train as well and was helping from the side-lines.

My outfit changed to clothes that were just like Gretchen's only purple and blue, Patch's was like Vince's usual outfit only with yellow and black spots with the number '5' in the middle, Strawberry's outfit was like Spinelli's only her tomboy hat was red and clothes were pink and grey with cherry blossoms and Callum 's outfit was like TJ's only he had an orange backwards cap, a blue jacket and red trousers.

'In case of emergency, you guys will wear special Z.O.O.M. watches which match the colour of your personality so we can all stay in contact with Noah updating us on news about the other worlds. Mine was purple, Strawberry's was pink, Patch's was chameleon black 'n' white and Callum's as camouflage green. All of the watches came with holograms, digital screens and wireless sound and Wi-Fi too.

So we went towards the school and pretended to be news reporters.

'Say, Randall have you seen TJ and the gang?' I asked.

'TJ Detweiller and his little 6th grader friends? They all got taken by a strange man with a sack and left this locket behind' Randall said while shivering in fear.

'Thanks, snick' Callum whispered into his ear, coldly as he snatched the golden locket out of Randall's hand as we ran across the playground to find Ms Finster.

The locket had the co-ordinates to 'Mountain cat art Museum' along with a warning that we had to find the last two keys plus a golden mallet and avatar state statue in order to unlock the hyperspace path to the location.

'I've seen a key just like that in the lunchroom…why are you interrogating me, hooligan reporters?' Miss Finster yelled.

'We're trying to uncover the mystery of recess' Strawberry improvised.

'Ok, I'll show you the lunchroom' Miss Finster said calmly as she lead Callum and Patch inside the school leaving us to question other kids on the playground.

'Lavender, Maximus is rampaging dozens of planets at once! We've got to find Betty!' Noah cried from my watch.

'We'll hurry as fast as we can, Noah!' I replied as we quickly asked the annoying Ashelys who were now longer and little bit more mature, Tummy and Hector who was now in 2nd grade, corn-chip girl and King Freddy.

They all told us the same thing Randall mentioned: The mysterious guy with the brown sack.

Two hours later, we quickly met up with Callum and Patch near the train to review our findings.

'Miss Finster showed us the 2nd key in the potato salad' Patch groaned.

'And everyone we interviewed told us the same thing' Strawberry added.

'I think we might be starting to get a clear picture now' I said.

'Maximus is going crazy and we have to find that museum place fast' Strawberry stated.

On the back of the lock it said: 'Z.O.O.M. beware, Z.O.O.M. be dead, if you don't find the museum soon you'll lose your head! Use the super-turbo charge, so that it will take you far.

If you don't hurry soon, earth and the rest of the universe will be doomed! Good Luck(!)

Tricia (again)'.

'Let's go!' I yelled as we hopped inside the train again.

'Finally! It took you longer enough to get here!' Sparky moaned.

'Sparky, we got here as fast as we could..' Strawberry began.

'Sparky, moaning about the others arriving late will just slow us down and put the whole universe at risk' X-5 stated.

Sparky muttered under his breath before speaking out loud.

'Oh, fine! Can we get going now?' Sparky moaned.

'Silver dragon, take us to Middleton fast!' Callum commanded as he pressed the red button labelled 'Super turbo charge' which made the train travel so fast through the portal that we couldn't feel the pressure of speed at all.

Then we arrived in Middleton, wearing clothes like Kim, Ron, Wade and Monique with our usual purple, pink, black 'n' white and green trademark colours.

So Patch and Callum went to the Middleton mall while me and Strawberry went to Kim's house, not knowing that both Robo-Betty AND Shego were on our trail.

'Mrs Possible, have you seen Kim or Ron anywhere?' I asked.

'We're their biggest fans so we want them to sign our posters, hats and books on them' Strawberry added.

'Kim and Ronald, We haven't seen them since Lunchtime about a week ago now' Kim's dad mentioned.

'Hicka-bicka-boo?' Jim asked. 'Boo-sha!' Tim responded as they high-fived each other and ran off into their room as they came up with another idea to build something that might wreck or destroy the house.

'Duwebes' we said in unison.

'Oh, that's exactly what Kim calls them' Kim's mom gasped.

'Jim, Tim; Have you seen Kim and Ron?' I asked once we'd pinned them down inside their room to interrogate them.

'I saw some strange person kidnap both of them while they were sleeping' Jim said.

'Uh-huh' Tim nodded.

'Ok, so have you seen any keys anywhere?' Strawberry asked.

'Follow us' Tim or Jim said as they lead us to Kim's super-cool purple car.

'But I can't drive' I stated.

'We've added a new 'auto-drive' feature that teaches you to drive which it drives for you' Jim or Tim explained.

'Sweet!' Strawberry said.

'We'll drive this time, we both got our driving license last week anyway' Tim stated.

'To the Middleton mall!' Jim cried as the car sped on like wild fire with Shego and Robo-betty silently racing after us.

After dodging load of cars, we finally arrived at the mall. The twins lead us into two shops: Jim led me into Club Banana, Kim's favourite store while Tim led Strawberry into Smartymart, Ron's favourite store.

We found both keys among the piles of clothes but Shego was standing by the exit.

'Go, guys! We'll take care of her!' Tim yelled as he blasted electric glue out of his blue squirt gun.

'Strawberry, Tim and Jim will handle Shego. We have to get back to the train fast!' I urged.

'Roger that, Lavender' Strawberry replied as we both rushed towards the train.

Then Robo-Betty appeared.

'Need a lift?' She asked as she held us in each arm and ran at lightning speed towards Kim's house.

'Thanks, Robo-Betty!' Strawberry exclaimed.

'No problem!' Robo-Betty replied as we all climbed inside the train again.

'Robo-Betty?! You followed us too?' Sparky exclaimed.

'What a surprise that you find this shocking, Sparky' X-5 said, in amusement.

Then Sparky mumbled in annoyance.

Callum and Patch returned with 3 seconds.

'Silver Dragon, take us to Huber' Callum ordered as the train moved through the portal really fast.

'There's no time to lose! We interviewed Wade and Monique. Kim and Ron have been gone for day and both Drakken and Shego, the villain lovers, have become allies with 'Master Control' as well' Patch exclaimed.

Just then, unknown to any of us, Claire Angel, Dani's twin had just arrived to deliver 'Master Control's plan.

Then we arrived in Dexter's laboratory room just before Dee Dee, his dumb older sister burst through the door and crashed all of Dexter's inventions.

We all wore lab coats over our usual clothes this time.

'Dexter, are any of your inventions able to tell us where these co-ordinates are?' Callum asked.

'Hmm' Dexter said as he pressed loads of buttons on his machine.

'It's in-between Burbank and Peach creek' Dexter said, finally.

'Strange chemist people, the professor told me that the Powerpuff girls were kid…kidnapped' Dee-Dee exclaimed.

'We'll hurry as fast as we can' I said.

'Watch out for Mandark, he might be another ally of this bad guy you seek' Dexter warned.

'Thanks, Dexter!' Strawberry yelled as we rushed back inside the train once more.

'Silver Dragon, next stop Burbank!' Callum ordered as the train sped onwards.

'Can we have something to do now? I can't stand here guarding the train for so long' Sparky moaned.

'Sigh. If you're so eager to help, why don't you, Noah and Robo-Betty go while me and Dani guard the train?' X-5 suggested.

'Fine, you can come with us. But you have to be as zany as possible to fit in ok?' I stated.

'Ok' Noah sighed.

'Guys, I've got some bad news' Dani's duplicate said.

'Claire? Is that you?' Dani asked.

'Yes, big sister it's me. The mysterious guy each world character has seen so far has been someone else in disguise. So watch your back' Claire Angel warned as she gave us all special element-harmonized smoke-bombs to change our appearances to trick enemies.

'Ok, Claire. We'll be careful' Dani said as Claire stayed behind in the train as well just as we arrived outside the water tower.

'Come on, guys' Callum said as we changed to look similar to Wakko, Yakko and Dot in appearance and outfit.

'Hello? Is anyone home?' Noah called as we knocked on the door.

The door opened slightly and we walked inside.

The warner's living room with the cool train and bugs bunny phone was completely trashed. Their complete DVD set of 'Animaniacs' t remember the 90's was gone and so were the warners.

'I'm afraid you won't find the varners here' Dr Scratchinsniff sighed.

'Where are they?' Sparky asked.

'Someone kidnapped them along with Skippy, Slappy, Pinky and The brain. The Mime will help you find them' Scratchy said.

'Ok, have you seen a golden mallet anywhere?' Callum asked.

'I saw one in Mr Plotz's office' Scratchy replied as he led us through the warner movie lot with the Mime at our side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"'Master Control', they're looking for the golden mallet" Mr Plotz said.

"Good, my plan is almost complete. Once they go through the hyperspace path to get here, they'll be trapped inside my 'Rubix's cube'-like trap with the rest of the characters I've kidnapped forever!" 'Master Control' exclaimed.

'And we'll be guarding them' Shego said as she, Drakken, Maximus, Minimus, Tricia, Mandark, Mojo, Jack Spicer, Chase Young, (former) King Salazar(AKA Salad bar), Vlad, Dr Robotnik and Dr Willy(from Megaman) came out of the shadows around 'Master Control's steel round Planning table.

'Let the challenge begin!" 'Master Control' declared as he released a thousand Blood monks, robots, Jack-bots, and giant robotic dinosaur monsters to Burbank and all of the other worlds we'd visited so far or plan to visit.

**Well, I hope you like this 6 chapters long chapter! The next chapter is going to get tough and demanding! I'm to try to make the battle doesn't happen immediately but it'll happen **_**Eventually!**_

**If you have any ideas for how I should time the battle perfectly or where Z.O.O.M. should go next before they got to the Museum for the epic showdown, please PM me ok?**

**Read and review or 'Master Control' will get you!**

**(by the way, I'll be on a little break as I try to revise for my maths test on Wednesday!)**

**Agent Grace out!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Part 1: The discovery!

We found the golden mallet just as Callum got a call from HQ.

'Agent Swan says that 'Master Control' has unleashed an army of robot creatures on all of the worlds we've visited and yet to visit!' Callum exclaimed.

'We're going to send out back-up teams' Agent Swan said as she vanished.

'Thanks Scratchy' I said.

'Good Luck' Scratchy called out as the mine pulled an invisible rope which made a bunch of dogs along with the goodfeathers to attack them.

Then we all went inside the train as fast as possible. The golden mallet glowed brightly and created a purple hyperspace connect to the 'Mountain cat art museum'. 'Silver Dragon, next stop the location at the end of the hyperspace path!' Calum commanded as the train sped on.

'So what's the plan?' Sparky asked.

'We don't just investigate into a trap, do we?' Noah asked.

'How about Robo-Betty goes with Noah to check out the painting exhibit while the rest of us splits up on two groups in our disguised clothes' Claire suggested.

'Good thinking, Claire' I winked.

'Anyone object to the plan?' Patch asked.

Everyone just stared and blinked at him.

'Guess not' Patch sighed.

'We're almost there!' Callum said 20 minutes later.

'This plan has to work!' Robo-Betty exclaimed.

Then 15 minutes later, we arrived outside the sate-of-the-art museum which was the disguise for 'Master Control's HQ.

'They're here, Excellent' Maximus said.

'Yeah, we're going to trap them' Minimus said.

Maximus glared at him.

'I mean, you are o' evil one' Minimus said with his eviler face.

'Let's beat the hell out of them!' Tricia suggested.

'Yeah!' The other villains cheered.

"Not yet, stick to the plan" 'Master Control' said.

'Let's send a welcome committee' Drakken suggested.

'Good idea' Maximus said as a bunch of blood monks, robots along with Proto-man, Dinkleberry, Teri-nanny, ghosts, alien-bee people and Jack-bots disguised as staff and visitors to surprise us.

'Ok, guys. Choose your partners and if we're not led into a trap, we'll meet back at the train at 6:45, got it?' I said.

'Right!' The others replied.

'I'm with Callum!' Patch yelled.

'I'm with Dani' Claire said.

'I'll stay with Sparky' X-5 sighed.

'I'll be with Robo-betty' Noah said as he blushed at her.

'And I'll be with my pal, Strawberry' I said as we all went inside and separated towards different directions.

'Hi, there. I'm Bob' one of the Jack-bots said dressed as a waiter.

'What's the name of this painting?' Strawberry asked, pointing at one of the colourful paintings.

'Cherisum' The waiter robot replied as it sped away.

'There's Something fishy going on here' Strawberry wondered.

'Say, Robo-Betty. Do you think if I was more handsome than Chaz Betty would notice me?' Noah asked as he and Robo-Betty walked towards the sculpture section.

'I think that if you prove you're boyfriend material then she'll notice you cuz I've already noticed you' Robo-Betty replied while blushing.

'Not so fast!' Robo-Maximus cried as a bunch of his robot surrounded them as a huge Rubik's cub-like cadge rose from the floor above them.

'We're trapped!' Noah cried.

Sparky and X-5 was near the landscape section when Pursey appeared beside Sparky.

Then Sparky sneezed really loud and a bunch of bloodmonks ambushed them as another Rubik's cube-like laser-barred laser-proof cadge rose from the floor above them.

Dani and Claire walked towards the mythology painting section.

'Got you now!' one of Vlad's minions cried as another cadge caught them too.

Callum ad Patch were looking at artists' drawings when Icciclia's furry ice monsters disguised as tourists approached them.

'Nice drawing, huh?' Dinkleberry said.

'Yeah, brings the emotion in the room' Patch said.

Awkward silence.

'Isn't that Celebra? Oops…' one of the disguised monsters gasped.

'It's a trick!' Callum exclaimed as he high-kicked all of the monsters down in seconds with Patch watching in awe as his mouth and eyes widen with shock at Callum's master skills.

'Now you're done for!' Iciclia said as another Rubik's cube cadge trapped them also.

Strawberry and I was the last Z.O.O.M. apprentices left standing.

'Remember, surprise them when their backs are turned' Jack said to his Jack-bots.

'Hey, look! An Eagle!' The waiter bot yelled.

'Where?!' I cried.

Then a bunch of Jack-bots attacked from behind.

I used vibration senses to sense their attacks and punched them into the wall in a flash.

Then one more cadge rose from the ground and caught us, then the background changed into a darker atmosphere with all of the villains sneering at us as all of the cadges rose into the air.

"Welcome to my HQ, Z.O.O.M.!" 'Master Control' cried as he revealed himself and walked out of the shadows.

'Now for your Doom!' Maximus cried as all of the other cartoon captives were reveal from the camouflage.

'If you survive each challenge and game show, we'll let you go but if you fail, You'll be destroyed!' Nuclea stated.

'You won't get away with this!' Callum cried.

"But I already have and as we speak, I've unleashed an army of bloodmonks, robots, ice monsters etc onto all of the worlds you've visited so not even your back-up teams can stop me now!" 'Master Control' cried as he dropped the remote to the laser Rubik's cube-shaped cadges on the floor accidentally.

'We need a plan' I whispered.

'When I give you the signal, Betty will zap my cadge and I'll get the remote to release us' Kim whispered.

'Good Luck with the game show, you'll need it' Tricia said, icily as the other villains left the room to meet 'Master Control' in their simulator.

'And now for our game-show, 'Face your Doom!' Maximus announced as we were transported onto a game show stage similar to the one in 'You risk your life!'.

'Today's hosts are Yakko, Wakko and Dot!' Salazar said as he stood behind the warners with a stunt ray. 'But I don't want to be a host!' Wakko moaned. Then Salazar zapped him. 'Be a host or be destroyed' Salazar threated.

'Team Z.O.O.M. will be playing to earn their freedom and the freedom of all of the captives in this room' Dot read while shaking in fear.

"The secret word is 'No'" Betty said overhead.

'Is 'Master Control' the best Villain in the universe?' Yakko asked.

'No!' Salazar cried and got whack on the head by Wakko's mallet.

'Congratulations, you just said the secret word' Yakko said.

'What is the capital city of France?' Dot asked.

'Paris' I replied.

'Correct, you got 5 points' Dot exclaimed.

'Is 'Master Control's master plan as effective as you think?' Wakko asked.

'No?' Salazar asked and covered his mouth in shock.

Then Wakko whacked with his mallet again.

'You just said the secret word again' Yakko said.

'Are we the most funniest cartoon characters the world has ever seen?' Yakko asked.

Then we whispered among ourselves.

'This is it guys' I whispered.

'I bet Kim will give us the signal soon' Callum said, softly.

'We need a back-up plan though' Dani stated in a whisper.

'How about if we're ambushed after Atomic Betty has escaped, we either fight like superheroes, run away like cowards or surrender?' Noah suggested, softly.

'Fight like superheroes' We all agreed in a whispered as I placed my hand out and everyone placed theirs on top of mine as we raised them up in the air.

'Z.O.O.M.!' We chanted as we turned around with mischief grins on our faces.

'Yes' Strawberry replied.

'Congratulations, you now got 100 points!' Wakko exclaimed.

'Last question: Is Salad bar a big mean villain?' Yakko asked.

'No!' Salazar cried.

Then Wakko whacked him one last time and knocked Salazar out.

"See us next time on 'Face your doom!" Dot exclaimed with a fake smile as the lights went out.

'That was torture!' Yakko moaned.

'Where's all of the hot nurses?!' Wakko cried.

'Hold yourself together, boys' Dot exclaimed.

'We're here to help' I reassured them.

Just then, we were surrounded by robots, bloodmonks, Dinkleberry, the alien bee people, Proto-man, space pirates, evil Kim-clones and Termi-nanny who escorted us to a huge arena similar to the earth rumble one Toph fought in with red lasers at the exits so we couldn't escape.

'And now you'll face the toughest minions we have all at one!' Infantor cried.

'Now!' Kim cried as Atomic Betty used her laser from her bracelet to blast Kim out of her cadge as she used her acrobatic skills to dodge the laser trap that 'Master Control' had activated before he left.

Then she got the remote and released everyone from the cadges.

'Let's go kick some universal butt!' Atomic Betty cried as she, Kim, and the others raced off towards the arena.

'I think we're outnumbered' Sparky said as bloodmonks, robots, a large dragon, Dinkleberry, Termi-Nanny, Dodger, Lobsterella, Robotnik's SWATbots and Mandark's monsters.

'Our chance of victory is 1,0000 to none, we're doomed' X-5 stated.

'Great(!) why don't we get you a medal for that?' Sparky muttered.

Just then, X-5 teleported Juanita and the Betty Clones to help us.

'We're still doomed!' Roxanne the blue clone stated, X-5 had managed to fix their speech again.

**I hope you enjoyed part 1 of this exciting two part chapter! Part 2 will be up real soon!**

**Don't ask me why this story will be shorter than the rest, I just got a bit carried-away with the last chapter I did. Anyway, Part 2 will be up sometime next week! I'm going to Ireland next Wednesday so It might be up either next week or the week after!**

**If you have any ideas on how I should introduce the dramatic final showdown, then PM me ok?**

**Read and review or 'Master Control' will get you!**

**Agent Grace out!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Final showdown!

"The first stage of the Arena battle will be against Maximus and Minimus along with his bloodmonks and robot army" Captain Chuck, the annoying alien presenter announced.

So the rest of the minions went back inside the exit laser door to wait for their turn.

Maximus and Minimus walked to the middle of the Arena with his bloodmonks and robots following from behind.

'If you can defeat all of my robots and bloodmonks in 60 seconds, then you'll get to fight me and Minimus as a bonus. Good luck(!)' Maximus cried.

'First test of apprentice training: when an enemy is running towards you, jump at the right time' Callum said as a bunch of robots chased me, a bunch of bloodmonks chased Strawberry and the rest of the bloodmonks and robots went after Sparky, X-5, Robo-Betty, The Betty clones, Juanita and Callum. We all run into each other at the middle of the arena and jumped over them.

Then Robo-Betty punched and kicked them all down in a flash.

'So who's going to face me?' Maximus asked.

'I will' Robo-betty replied.

'And I'll fight Minimus' Sparky said as both Sparky and Robo-Betty stood opposite Maximus and Minimus.

'The second part of fighting, apprentices is when you knock your enemies down with a triple blow punch or kick in a clean, swift way' Callum added as he tripled punched the bloodmonks and robots super-fast.

'You're going down!' Optica the red betty clone said as she changed into her flame super-form and knocked out 3 robots in seconds.

Then Destructa the orange betty clone went into her rocky huge super-form and Roxanne changed into her rubbery super-form as well; then they knocked down the remaining robots and bloodmonks behind them in one swift kick.

'You're dead meat!' I cried as Strawberry, Juniata, Patch, Noah and I knocked the last of the robots down with a powerful punch.

'You may not be the real thing, but I'll still defeat you Robo-Betty!' Maximus cried.

'Come and get me!' Robo-Betty challenged as her red eyes glowed with determination.

Then as Maximus charged at her, she kicked him from behind and got out her blue laser sword from her bracelet. Then once Maximus was back on his feet, he got out his red laser sword.

'Time to meet your doom!' Minimus' evil grouchy face said.

'We're going to defeat you!' Minimus said with his face changed back to his normal usual innocent-like face.

'We'll see about that! Ai-iya!' Sparky cried as he punched Minimus in the face knocked him out clean.

'That was easier than I thought' Sparky exclaimed.

Then Robo-Betty and Maximus duelled until Robo-betty got idea.

'Give up, Maximus! You'll never win!' she gloated.

'I'm the supreme evil over-lord! I won't be defeated by a robot!' Maximus cried.

Then while Maximus was distracted, Robo-Betty launched herself in the air and kicked Maximus in the air while airborne.

'Round 1 is over and Z.O.O.M. are the winners!' Captain Chuck exclaimed.

'I really hate that guy!' Spark moaned.

'You'll never beat the next round' Maximus hissed as he and Minimus along with his bloodmonks and robots were taken away.

'Round 2 is against Penelope, Queen Penelobee, and the bee people!' Chuck announced.

'Bring it on!' Noah cried as they arrived in the middle of the arena.

'On the count of 3: 1….2…..3!' Callum cried as we all kicked and punched the bee people in a flash.

'Wait, Robo-Betty! I'll take care of Penelope. You get rid of her bee clone' I said as I faced annoying Penelope.

'So you're one of Betty's friends too?! Well, you're all losers!' Penelope cried.

'You're going to eat those words!' I remarked.

'Oh, yeah? What are you gonna do? Spank me?' Penelope said, sarcastically as she laughed.

'Actually, I'm going to something even worse than that!' I said with a grin.

'No, you wouldn't' Penelope pleaded.

'This is for calling Betty a loser all the day!' I cried as I charged, swiftly kicked her and shocked her with a stunt ray.

'That for messing with heroes' I said.

'Who is that girl that lookz like me?' Queen Penelobee asked.

'She's your 'mother'' Robo-Betty replied as she triple-kicked her from behind and placed electric handcuffs on both girls.

Then Sparky, Juanita, The Betty clones, X-5, Dani, Claire, Noah and Callum knocked out all of the bee people with a swift punch and kick.

A bunch of medical robots took Both Penelope, Penelobee and the bee people away.

'Round 3 is against Tricia, Jack Spicer, Chase Young, Vlad, Keith and Shego!' Captain Chuck announced as the background of the arena changed to a jungle.

Atomic Betty, Kim and the rest of the kidnapped characters secretly followed the bloodmonks into the arena and sat in the front row of the audience to wait for the next signal.

'Robo-Betty, we're here. Let us know where we should lead a hand' Betty whispered into her bracelet.

'When we reach round 4, then you can help us ambush them' Robo-Betty replied.

'Charge!' Callum said as we all jumped and posed in a kick position as we attacked Tricia and the villains. After a few kicks, punches and blasts, all of the Villains were down.

'That was unbelievable! Round 4 is now under-way!' Chuck declared.

Just as Infantor, Auntie Mater, Dr Willy, Robotnik, Mojo, Bombshelle's mod-bots, Maximus, Greenbeard's space pirates, Iccilia, Nuclea and Auntie Matter appeared Robo-Betty shot a laser-beam at the sky as the signal and Atomic betty along with kidnapped characters joined us in the battle on the arena.

"Guess what, Z.O.O.M.? When my allies are done with you, I'll destroy the very core of your precious cartoon universe's existence by breaking its essence globe!" 'Master Control' gloated.

'I'll take that' Patch said as he snatched it out of 'Master Control's hand and passed it to Betty.

'This is the major battle, whoever wins gets to leave. If the villains win, the heroes have to stay forever but if the heroes win, the villains will be placed in universal jail forever' Chuck declared.

'Now!' Betty cried as we charged just as the arena changed to an ice hockey arena and our clothes changed to hockey gear.

'I'm open!' Sparky cried as Betty passed the red 'Essence of the cartoon universe globe to him.

'Get them!' Iciclia cried as Dinkleberry and the other minions dressed in hockey gear skated towards him.

'Pass to me!' I yelled.

Then Sparky fired the globe towards me and I caught it with my hockey stick.

Then I skated towards the goal with Iciclia guarding it herself.

'Lavender, Let me have it now' Kim cried.

I passed to Kim and Shego tried to snag the globe from her but Kim then passed it to Noah.

'The fate of our worlds rest in your hands, Noah!' Robo-Betty cried.

'Do it for Betty!' Strawberry cried.

Everyone stared at her.

'What? Noah likes Betty you know' She stated.

'Really?' Betty asked.

'Really' Robo-Betty replied.

'Go Noah! Go Noah!' We chanted as he dodged Shego, Dr Willy, Proto-man, Nuclea, The space pirates, Robotnik, Mojo, Mandark, Infantor, Termi-nanny and Auntie Matter while knocked them all out in the process.

Then the only person standing in the way was Dinkleberry and Iciclia.

'I'll stop him!' Auntie Matter cried as she changed into her black-hole form.

'I'll catch you!' Betty cried as she used the rope from her bracelet to help Noah steer away from Auntie Matter as he shot the globe towards the goal and scored.

'Z.O.O.M. wins!' Chuck cried.

'Not yet you don't' Nuclea cried as she made a giant cadge trap us inside it.

'I'm double-crossing all of you villains' she declared.

"If you do that, then you won't get to destroy Atomic Betty and her allies like I promised" 'Master Control' threatened.

'Fine but Now's the big showdown!' Nuclea cried.

Atomic Betty used her laser to break us all out of the cadge.

'By order of the Galactic guardians' Betty began.

'And Z.O.O.M.' Callum added.

'You're all under arrest!' They said.

"Try and stop me" 'Master Control' challenged as he vanished in puff of mysterious purple smoke.

'Let's party!' Sparky cried as we charged at the villains.

"Destroy them!" 'Master Control's voice boomed as the Villains charged towards us as well.

Then we clashed.

'This is for being mean to my friends!' Catlin cried as she whacked Tricia with her bag.

'Power slam!' Sparky cried as he knocked out Infantor and Termi-nanny in one punch.

'Get her!' Nikki cried as She, Wyatt, Jonsey, Jen and Jude piled on top of Tricia.

'Take this!' Claire cried as both she, Danny and Dani fired their powerful ghost wail at Vlad.

'Destroy Atomic Betty!' Maximus cried as he, The Chameleon changed as a strange rhino-elephant, Dodger and Penelope who had changed into Lobsterella charged at her.

'Not on my watch!' Betty said as she kicked and punched her way towards the villains with Robo-Betty and The Betty Clones' assistance.

Sparky and X-5 fought Nuclea and Iciclia while Callum and Patch helped Ron fight Proto-man with Megaman's help. Kim struck Shego down with her kung Fu moves as Sonic (who was also kidnapped), The Powerpuff Girls, Noah and Strawberry defeated Dr Willy, Mandark, Mojo, Koreena and Robotnik .

I rushed out of the arena to find 'Master Control' and tripped Minimus over as I left.

Just then, Auntie Matter tried to suck everyone inside her black-hole form.

'Granny, Gramps. I need you' Betty said as she touched her purple star locket from 'Evil Idol'.

Then Beatrixo and Jimmy got transported to the arena and stopped Auntie Matter with a ton of bricks.

Meanwhile, I was in the hallway when I saw a shadow move.

"Come out, 'Master Control'! I'm not afraid of you!" I yelled.

"Oh, really? Have you ever seen mutant cookies before?" 'Master Control' said, icily.

'I want to fight you not a bunch of cookies!' I shrieked.

"Ok, I accept your challenge!" 'Master Control' replied as he came out of the shadows with a red laser sword in one hand and a hypnotic guitar In the other.

"We fight music-style though, agreed?" 'Master Control' added.

'Agreed' I replied as I brought out a purple electric guitar.

Just then, all the villains were defeated and both Callum and Betty sensed trouble.

So Callum, Betty, Patch and Noah rushed out of the Arena and into the hallway where _I _was about to dual 'Master Control' through music.

'Lavender, let us help' Betty said.

'Ok, let's sing _Don't Surrender_ then' I suggested.

'Yeah!' Noah agreed as he whipped out his drum set.

"You're a mean team who stops my evil schemes, Why can't you leave me alone?

But I'm all on my own, cartoons I despise which will be your demise! So bye-bye!" 'Master Control' said to the tune Maximus sang about Atomic Betty in Season 2.

'Hit it!' I yelled.

'

Don't surrender (Don't surrender)

Don't surrender

Don't surrender

Look up ahead, there's a flash in the night

Make up your mind, are you up to the fight?

It's a storm of descent, have you got what it takes?

Never retreat, but the wave never breaks

Oh, look out now, the time is at hand

Got no moment to waste, we're like brains in the sand

Have we been here before, back at the start?

It's a question of fate that comes from the heart

Chorus:

Don't you ever feel like giving up

Don't you ever wonder why?

Don't surrender what you're all about

Don't surrender, don't ever let your spirit die

Can you fight the good fight, can you write the good end

Like the story that tells itself again and again

When the battle is lost, or the battle is won

Will their heroes be songs that are meant to be sung?

We stand on a shore and we look to the sky

The question is pouring deep down inside

Is it bigger than blood, we have the power to voice

Is it bigger than us, the moment of choice?

Don't you ever feel like giving up

Don't you ever wonder why?

Don't surrender what you're all about now

Don't surrender, don't ever let your spirit die

Don't surrender (Don't surrender)

Never, never (Never, never)

Don't surrender (Don't surrender)

Stand forever (Stand forever)

Don't you ever feel like giving up

Don't you ever wonder why?

Don't surrender what you're all about now

Don't surrender, don't ever let your spirit die

Don't surrender, don't ever let your spirit die!' We sang which made 'Master Control' reveal his true name: Chronos Heinz on his clothes as he covered his ears.

'Heinz, you're under arrest!' I stated as we handcuffed him.

'I would have gotten away with it if it weren't for you meddling teens!' He cried as the Galactic Police along with other Z.O.O.M. Agents came and took all of the villains away.

' So many nights, I lay in my room

I tell myself I can go on (go on)

So many times, I've stared at the moon

Searching for a way to be strong (strong)

Reach out (Reach out)

Reach out (Reach out)

Reach out for the love that is there

Hold on to what's holding onto you

Hang on 'til there's nothing left to do

Hold on, baby hold on

Hold on to you

So many nights, I reach for the fall

Hoping it's you on the line

Why do we let ourselves be alone

When there's so much there to find

Reach out (Reach out)

Reach out (Reach out)

Reach out for the love that is there

Hold on to what's holding onto you

Hang on 'til there's nothing left to do

Hold on, baby hold on

Hold on to you

Where did those stories go

Of knights to protect me

I dream of long ago

A hero to save me

Reach out (Reach out)

Reach out (Reach out)

Reach out for the love that is there

Hold on to what's holding onto you

Hang on 'til there's nothing left to do

Hold on, baby hold on

Hold on to you

Hold on to what's holding onto you

Be strong, baby, I'll be right there for you

Hold on, baby hold on

Hold on to you

So many nights, I lay in my room

I tell myself I can be strong' Robo-Betty sang in the background.

'Say, Betty. There's something I've been wanting to ask you, will you be my girlfriend?' Noah asked.

'Say yes!' I whispered.

'Yes, I will' Betty replied as they hugged each other.

'Well, Lavender, Strawberry. You've been promoted to active agents!' Agent Swan said through the hologram projection.

'Awesome!' I cheered.

'Sweet!' Strawberry added.

'So are we all going on dates or what?' Jonsey asked.

'Jonsey!' Everyone cried.

'Actually, we're going to return you home. Then we're going on dates' Callum replied as he blushed at me.

'Well, Patch is cute as a human…' Strawberry began.

'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' Everyone else chanted.

Then Strawberry kissed Patch, Kim kissed Ron, Betty kissed Noah making Chaz jealous and I kissed Callum.

'Let's celebrate with a song!' Robo-Betty declared.

' Call me up, I'm your girl

Toughest chick in the alien world

Ain't got time for pink and lace

'Cause this girl's built for outer space

Chorus:

Atomic Betty, I'm a fighting girl

Atomic Betty, Gonna rock your world

Atomic Betty, Atomic Betty

Atomic Betty, Your galactic girl

Atomic Betty, Gonna save the world

Atomic Betty, Atomic Betty

Call you up, to do your part

This ain't work for the faint of heart

You can run and you can hide

But my choice is to stand and fight

(Repeat Chorus)

Call me up, I'm your girl

Toughest chick in the alien world

Call me up, I'm your girl

Toughest chick in the alien world

(Repeat Chorus)

Call me up, I'm your girl

Toughest chick in the alien world

Call me up, I'm your girl

Call me up, I'm your girl

Toughest chick in the alien world

Call me up, I'm your girl

Call me up, I'm your girl

Toughest chick in the alien world

Call me up, I'm your girl

Call me up, I'm your girl

Toughest chick in the alien world

Call me up, I'm your girl!' We sang.

'Atomic Betty Reporting for Duty! Hya!' Atomic Betty cried.

Remember how I'd tell you how us colouring pencil people came to existence? Well, a long time ago a huge meteor with colouring pencil stripes crashed onto Earth and created Rainbow Island from the impact. The impact was so great that the people (our parents) who were living nearby the Island changed permanently to wear only and have only the colour that was given to them.

So since then, we had never met normal humans until Callum discovered the Island.

After that, The rest is history but you already knew that.

**I hope you enjoyed my 8 chapters long part 2! I'll explain more about the Colouring pencil people in the original version of the story! It took me a long time to finish it too! I'll be on a short break for revision and I'll continue writing next week! Easter Holidays, Woohoo!**

**So read and review or Patch will meow you to!**

**Agent Grace out!;)**


End file.
